Red Morning Sky
by Shanewestfan
Summary: Princess Kimmy has to stay in a castle all day everyday until the war is over. Will she obey her fathers orders? or will she find true love by running out at night?
1. Default Chapter

Most stories are about true love being only steps away, Or how love is so  
easy to get. This however is not one of those stories. Love won't be easy.  
Love will be hard work. But in the end, does it all work out? Or will  
crumble like Romeo and Juliet?  
Princess Kimmy sat by her window in her room. She stared out at the sun  
setting over the west. Colors bursted out and painted the morning sky.  
Kimmy watched in sorrow. When will this be over? She wondered. When will I  
wander free again and the war is over? She sighed. Love would for sure not  
come for her in this condition. She was cooped up in a castle all day and  
not able to wander the woods. The war was almost over however and once  
again she would be able to wander freely. That is, if they won the war.  
Kimmy rested her head in her hands.  
Just then the door knocked. Kimmy jumped up. The door opened to reveal her  
father. "Hello my daughter" the king said. Kimmy smiled. "Were you  
daydreaming again?" he asked. "I wouldnt have to dream if I was able to go  
outside." She said moving towards him. "Now Kimberly." He said. "I cant  
have my princess wandering outside while there is a war going on. You know  
that! What would be so important to risk your life?" "Freedom." She said  
under her breath. "Don't think because you're the youngest you're the one  
getting babied here." The king said softly. Kimmy whipped around. Her white  
dress twirled with her. "I don't! But Bradley is able to go outside!"  
Kimmy complained. "Bradely is a prince and he carries with him a sword."  
The king said anyoyed.  
"Just because Bradleys a man..."  
"And you are simply a girl!"  
"I am sixteen!"  
"Merely a child..."  
"Bradley is only two years older!" Kimmy protested stomping her foot.  
"Bradley is a man."  
"What if I was his age?"  
"Still no."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are a girl!"  
Kimmy turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Because I'm a girl." She repeated. She took off her tiara and set it in  
his lap. "Maybe if I wasn't a princess..."  
"Kimberly!" the king said in shock and quickly picked it up and set it back  
on her head. He grabbed her shoulders to turn her towards him. "That would  
be suicide! Now would you really want that?" Kimmy stared back up at him.  
Then she stared off as if she was thinking about it, then seeing the horror  
in her father face by that reaction, she quietly said, "For me to live, I  
need freedom." And with that, she left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Kimmy ran to the royal courtyard. The sky was dark and cloudy, but no rain came down. Kimmy laid on the stone base of the fountain. With her finger, she traced the outline of her family crest engraved on the stone. Bradley appeared from the rose maze. "Kimmy." He said quietly. Kimmy got up and quickly turned to him. "Are you going to tell dad? Your best friend in the whole world?" She bursted. With tears streaming down her face, she screamed, "Go on and tell him! I know how much you'd enjoy that!" she sank to feet and cried with her hands covering her face. Bradley walked over to her and knelt by her. "I didn't want to do anything but talk to you." He said calmly. "We use to be good friends Kimmy. What happened? This war can't be the reason." She looked at him. Her eyes filled with doubt and sadness. Bradley brushed the hair out of her face. "There." He said. "Now I can see your beautiful face." Kimmy began to cry once more and hugged him tightly. "What if you will be sent out to lead your troops to war?" she asked. "It hasn't happened yet so don't worry about it." He said. Bradley got up, and took out his sword. He pointed it straight at her. " For now though, you shall die!" he boomed. Kimmy giggled and got up and ran to the main entrance of the castle. Bradley ran after her. In the hall, she grabbed a sword from off the wall and whipped around to face Bradley. " Your head shall make a great sculpture for my throne!" She said. They began to clash their swords Kimmy pinned Bradley up against the chair and Bradley swooped under he tripped Kimmy and pointed the sword. She kicked Bradley's knee and clashed her sword up against his. Bradley's sword flew into the air and landed with a giant clang. Kimmy pointed her sword at his throat and pretended to slice him. Bradley stagger over to a cart on of the cooks brought in a grabbed a tomato. He smashed it on his throat and fell to the floor twitching. Kimmy laughed. A laugh she hadn't laugh for months now. Suddenly, The King walked in the room. "Bradley get up!" Kimmy hissed. Bradley jumped to his feet and stood tall by his sister. The king strolled by them. "Wonderful performance." Said the king. "Especially you Bradley sense you really needed to grow up if your going to lead you troops to battle." "Did you receive a letter for me father?" "One, but not from the battlefield." Kimmy sighed a breath of relief. "Only from your Rose." The king ended giving Bradley his letter. "Rose." Bradley said in a whisper. His one true love. Kimmy smiled. This girl made her brother very happy and she loved to see him like this. Bradley folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "Now as for you Kimmy," the King looked over at her. "Tonight we have a royal banquet." Kimmy's mouth dropped. "And..." King began once more." You will behave your best! I do not want you to act like a fool infront of the many people coming. We have caught someone from the other side. Therefore, we will watch the torture chamber." Kimmy's eyes widened " Father this isn't the best thing for Kimmy to see...." Bradley began. "It will be a good lesson in why she shouldn't go outside." The king interupted. "If they spotted our princess, they would for sure do the same!" "Yes but she is but 16!" protested Bradley. "And she is my daughter!" "Give her a chance!" "I don't believe she deserves it." "I will not," Bradley said with more anger than Kimmy has ever seen. " stand by and watch my sister sit high in a throne and watch a bloody masacre happen right before her eyes!" "That is not your choice!" said the king with fury. Bradley stormed out of the room. The king turned to Kimmy. "Be ready for tonight." Kimmy nodded. "Well, go get ready!" "Yes father." Kimmy said and ran upstairs. 


	3. chapter 3

That night at the banquet, Kimmy and the whole royal family sat high up on  
their thrones as entertainers preformed below them. Kimmy frantically back  
and fourth looking for the captured man. Bradley set his hand on hers and  
leaned in and whispered, "Its going to be fine. Just close your eyes."  
Kimmy bit her lip.  
Suddenly, three guards came in carrying a struggling man tangle up  
with chains. Kimmy stood up  
to see but Bradley put his hand out. "Let go!" bellowed the struggling  
man. The guards brought him to the middle of the room and set him down.  
Next a tall man dressed all in black came out with a wooden club. Kimmy  
leaned in next to Bradley. "What going to happen?" Kimmy whispered. Bradley  
shook his head.  
"My lord." The tall man said to the King. "By following rule number  
3," He began opening the paper of rules. "We shall give the enemy a  
beating for what they deserve. Shall I begin?" "Proceed." The King said.  
The man picked up the club and swung it, with a might blow hitting the  
captured man over the back. He fell to the ground. "Do you beg for  
forgiveness?" asked the tall man. "And dishonor my country?" The now  
wounded man said. "Never." So the beating went on and every blow cut into  
Kimmys heart as she watched in pain as this young soldier was being beat  
for what he was raised to do.  
Suddenly Kimmy had a plan. A plan she knew she had to do. "I'll be  
back." she said. The queen nodded and whispered it to the King. He also  
nodded. Kimmy trotted down the steep stairs leading to their thrones. She  
now ran through the back enterance. And stood in the doorway of the back  
enterance for a closer look. "One more time I will ask." Said the tall man.  
"Beg for forgivness and tell us where there hide out is." The captured man  
raised his bruised and bloody face towards the tall man. "I would rather  
die!" he said weakly. The tall man smiled. He raised his club for one final  
blow. Kimmy now knew what she needed to do know. In front of everyone. For  
them, for him, for her. She ran out in the stadium screaming "wait!" the  
crowd including her family gasped as she dove for the wounded man lying on  
the ground with her body covering his, the tall man quickly lowered his  
club and bowed at her unexpected presence. The King stood up and the queen  
and other princesses covered their mouths in awe and humiliation. Bradley  
stood and ran to the middle of the stadium. "Leave this man be!" Kimmy  
yelled to everyone. "By order of the princess back away!" The tall man  
bowed and slowly backed away. The now injured man looked up at the  
princess. "Kimberly this is an outrage!" bellowed the King. Bradley got  
down to Kimberly and raised her to her feet. "Lets go." He said softly.  
Kimberly yanked her arm out of his grip. "No," she said. "I can't walk out  
on something that isnt right."  
By now, the queen was in tears and the other princesses shifted nervously.  
The king nodded to the tall man and said to him "Put him in the  
cellar."the tall man and three other guards dragged the wounded man into  
the back. The wounded man looked back at the princess as he faded into  
darkness.Bradley knew the king was going to chat with Kimberly so he turned  
to the crowd. "Refills have just came! So have seconds of the foods!" he  
shouted. Everyone got back to the party.  
The King and Kimmy went into the main quarters. "You were an embarassment  
to this whole royal family!" shouted the king pacing fast. "He is an enemy  
nothing more." Kimmy stared at the floor. "He is a human." She said  
under her breath. He looked at her. "He is less than us. Not counting the  
fact he isn't royalty..." "Are you implying that anyone not royalty is  
less?" Kimmy interupted. "Don't start another subject you could get in  
more trouble in Kimberly." He said. And with that, Kimmy ran down the hall  
to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

When the clock struck midnight, Kimmy rushed down to the kitchen while the  
world slept. She grabbed all she could carry and hurried down to the  
cellar. The prisoner head was in his hands when she appeared. When he  
heard the keys jingle, his head bobbed up. "You." He whispered. Kimmy  
smiled. She sat down by the cell where he was kept and handed him food  
through the bars. "I figured you might be hungry." She whispered. "Well go  
on, eat." She sat for a moment then said, "My name is Kim..." "Kimberly" he  
finished. "I figured it was Kimberly sense that's the name the king  
hollered at you." Kimmy giggled. "I'm Damien." He said with a mouth full.  
They shook hands through the bars. "I don't mean to be rude," he said  
after a swallow. "But do you have water? I havent had any for a week."  
"Oh!" she exlaimed and quickly retrieved the water from beside her. "Thank  
you." He took a sip then said, "You know, while I was lying there and I  
heard you name, I thought, Kimberly, sounds like a name of an angel." Kimmy  
laughed. "You can call me Kimmy." She said. "Ok." He agreed.  
"By the way, why did you save me?"  
Kimmy looked at him then smiled.  
"Because people don't deserve to die because of what they believe. If that  
was the case all the time, everyone would want to kill everyone!"  
"Your smart Kimmy. You are. Very innocent but smart.  
Kimmy stared at him. "What do you mean by innocent.?" She asked  
Damien laughed. "I mean you think of the world so peaceful, when in  
reality, we all want to kill others who arent on our side!"  
There was a key scratching at the door and Kimmy ran into the dark  
corner. Three guards came in laughing. They walked right past Kimmy. Kimmy  
ran behind them and waved to Damien. He waved back and she ran up the  
stairs and into her room.  
The next morning, Kimmy woke up and smiled. She put a robe on and  
skipped down to the kitchen. At the table she kissed her father, hugged her  
mother and sisters, and sat down by Bradley. "Well I supose someone is  
behaving today." Said the king. When their breakfast was served, Kimmy put  
a napkin on her lap an picked up an extra of everything a dropped it in the  
napkin. When everyone looked finished, Kimmy excused herself from the  
table, hiding the food inside her robe. She skipped down to the cellar and  
locked the door. Damien got up and smiled at her apperance.  
"I brought breakfast!" Kimmy said smiling.  
"It would be good to just see your face." Damien said quietly.  
Kimmy laughed as she handed him the food. She sat down. She looked up  
thoughtfully.  
"What are you thinking?" Damien asked.  
"You know," she started. "Today is Friday!"  
"Okay..." Questioned Damien.  
Kimmy laughed. "That means all prisoner are allowed outside! Only in the  
courtyard though. The courtyard is built so no one could escape!"  
Damien thought. "Well couldn't they hide?"  
Kimmy shook her head.  
"No. every prisoner has a person who watches them. I get to watch you!"  
Damien laughed.  
"Are you sure you can take responsibility for me? You hardly know me!"  
Kimmy smiled. "I got a long time to know."  
Damien looked at her thoughtfully. He shook his head but smiled.  
"You willing to take that chance?"  
Kimmy nodded.  
"Okay." He sighed. "Your call." 


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Damien and Kimmy strolled in the courtyard talking and  
laughing. They spent all afternoon there. Kimmy showed in the rose maze.  
"It reminds me of a farm field." Damien said.  
"What?" Asked Elizabeth.  
"A farm field." Damien repeated. "You know, where they plant corn in rows  
and in the summer when the corn grow high, you run through it and no one  
can find you!"  
Damien laughed. Kimmy watched his eyes as he told these stories. She wanted  
to be there at witness the sight seeing he did.  
They sat down in the grass. Kimmy leaned in.  
"Tell me more stories about places." She whispered.  
"Well," he began. "In the country, I'd get furious at my father, and I  
would run to the forest. Beyond the forest where meadows and I would sit  
in the soft green grass and stare up at these snow covered mountains. If  
that doesn't make you smile I don't know what would!"  
He laughed. Kimmy was in a trance. She could see the meadow, the forest,  
and the mountains.  
She turned to him. "Will you take me there someday?" she asked.  
Damien smiled. "Someday." He said and turned to a rose a picked it and  
placed it in her hand and gently kissed her hand. "Someday." He repeated.  
He got up and she followed.  
"Why don't you like looking people in the eyes?" She asked.  
"I don't trust a lot of people." He said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
He turned to her.  
"Why do you ask questions?" he asked lifting one eyebrow.  
"To get answers." She retorted with an ornery smile.  
"You're a difficult women." He said.  
"All the more exciting!" she smiled.  
He laughed.  
"And you trust me. Why? You hardly no me!"  
She walked infront of him.  
"Well," she started. "Why shouldn't I?"  
"Uh because I'm a part of the counrty your country is battling right now.  
How do you know I wont try to kill you right now?"  
"I don't know that. I don't know that at all." She stepped closer to him.  
"Well," she said. "We are alone. Are you going to kill me?" she asked  
bravely.  
Damien stepped away.  
"Ah!" she said playfully. "See? I trust you. Something about you just  
makes me trust you. Its like you think like me and we just connect!"  
"Alright!" Damien said. "I could never kill you nor would I ever want to  
think about it."  
Kimmy leaned in close to face.  
"Trust me." She said.  
"I cant Kimmy." He said sorrowfully.  
Her breath was now on his face. He closed his eyes. She was so beautiful.  
"Learn to trust me." She whipsered.  
"How?"  
"I'll teach you."  
"Im beginning to trust you already."  
Kimmy stepped back.  
"Why all of a sudden?" she asked.  
Now he stepped in close to her. Her heart raced.  
He whispered softly, "That fact that you would take the time to teach me  
to trust you makes me realize how special and rare you are."  
The bell rang signaling all prisoners and their watchers back to the cells.  
Kimmy and Damien quickly looked down at the floor. They retrieved there  
stuff and retreted to the castle. 


End file.
